


There Ain't Nothing in This World for Free

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foot Jobs, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation, one bar prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Playing into Irons' fantasies was a lot to commit to, but then again, he was in this whole mess because he wanted extra overtime, and it came with a price.
Relationships: Brian Irons/Leon S. Kennedy, Glenn Arias/Leon S. Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy/Derek C. Simmons, Leon S. Kennedy/The Merchant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. Irons

"Bet you make a pretty buck, selling yourself like this. Don't you?"

Leon hesitated. Well, it was true, technically. When the old man prattled on about how much of a whore he was, he usually let it go, but for some reason this time it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He went to straighten up, maybe even tell off the old geezer- his boss, he reminded himself- only to be stopped and shoved back into place by a hand on his back.

"Did I say I wanted your opinion?" Chief Irons grunted at him. Leon bit back a remark, rolling his eyes. In retaliation, the Chief snapped his hips forward brutally, ramming him into the hardwood desk.

"Ah!" Leon grabbed onto the edge, the leather of his gloves sticky against such a polished surface. His grip tightened when wrinkled hands squeezed his hips and Irons started fucking into him recklessly. Before he knew it, he was making needy little panting noises, his breath hot against the stained wood. His cock was painfully hard, but after going to see Irons a few times, he'd learned that nothing was going to be done about it. The chief either wanted to see him struggle to hide his shame, or make Leon get himself off after he'd had his fill. Both were irritating.

"Enjoying it now, huh?" Irons asked, giving him a sharp slap on the ass. Leon didn't respond, having locked eyes with the stupid fucking taxidermied raccoon the chief kept beside an equally ugly green desk lamp. He kept his gaze on it, even when an especially hard thrust made him lose his grip on the desk. Something about how the lamp's glow reflected off its pupils gave it a rabid expression. Its teeth gleamed just as unnaturally, and he realized for the first time that raccoons weren't as cute as he thought they were. 

"C'mere." Irons grabbed a handful of his ass, using it and the grip on his waist to drag him backwards. Leon obeyed, spreading his legs as much as he could with his jumpsuit still pooled around his ankles. He grunted when the old man pushed back into him with one quick stroke, not wasting any time. His stomach was starting to hurt from being rubbed against the edge of the desk. 

"Maybe one day I'll share you with the rest of the force, hmm?" Irons muttered, watching him tense up. "Or with the commissioner, maybe even Wesker, if he's nice enough. Would you like that? I bet you would. I've seen the way you look at him. Tell me you want him to fuck you."

"I- I want him to fuck me." Leon closed his eyes. Irons was right, of course. He'd thought about chasing after Wesker, but having Irons wrapped around his finger was more beneficial. 

"You want who to fuck you, slut?"

"I want Wesker to fuck me." He arched his back, unable to stop the reaction when the chief started hitting his prostate with gross accuracy. Playing into Irons' fantasies was a lot to commit to, but then again, he was in this whole mess because he wanted extra overtime, and it came with a price. 

"Roll over." Irons pulled out suddenly, slapping his ass once more. Leon shuddered, but obeyed, turning around to lay on his back. The chief walked around to the other side of the desk, pulling his entertainment into position. Leon looked up, trying to find something to grab on to. He knew what was coming, knew what it meant to have his head tipped back over the edge of the desk like that. He opened his mouth wide, eyes fluttering when Irons ran a dirty thumb over his bottom lip, pulling on the skin. The old man's cock bumped lazily against his face, rubbing strings of pre-cum and god-knows-what-else into his cheeks. 

A quiet "good puppy" was all the warning he got before two fingers hooked into his cheek, forcing his jaw wider. Irons gagged Leon with his cock, pushing it into his throat and cutting off the noise he'd tried to make. He got off on debasing his rookie, leaving him a mess. He was definitely going to need a shower after this, which meant sneaking across the station with cum on his face and in his hair. Wouldn't be the first time. One of the receptionists had caught him previously, and now they were both too embarrassed to look at each other. 

"Ugh-" He gasped when Irons let him breathe for a moment before sliding back into his mouth. He managed to control his gagging, eyes widening when a hand pressed to his throat. He tried to pull away, but Irons shushed him sharply.

"I'm not going to squeeze." He said. "Just touch." His fingertips traced the faint outline of his cock, just underneath Leon's chin. The rookie was terrified, eyes still wide and unfocused. He was ready to fight, not trusting the old man to keep the line in the sand. When the hand returned to hold his head steady, he relaxed, letting out a breath through his nose. 

"Guh!" He choked when the old man thrust forward again. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and he squeezed his eyelids shut. Irons was fucking his throat now, holding his head still and slamming into him. Distantly, Leon felt his neglected cock throb, and he groaned, realizing he was getting off on the rough treatment. 

"Shit! You dirty little slut." The chief snapped his hips forward again. His fingers pulled on soft blond hair, already matted with his cum from earlier. Leon felt the tears spill over, dripping down his temples. He was going to be a mess by the time this was over. Drool had begun to spill out of his mouth, smearing across his cheeks and chin. Irons smeared it around, gripping his jaw tightly. "Take it." He sneered. 

"Mm!" Leon couldn't protest, frowning in frustration. A few more thrusts rubbed against his tongue before the cock was pulled from his mouth. He barely had a chance to breathe before cum splattered on his lips and cheek. 

"Knew you were a true whore." Irons said, looking at him with disgust. "Covered in cum, spread out on my desk, rock hard and dripping. All for some overtime. You're sick, kid. Get up."

Leon rolled off the desk, going to fix his clothes.

"No." Irons grabbed his wrist. "Sit on the ground. Get yourself off."

"Fine." He knelt down, wrapping a hand around his dick. He hissed at the contact before starting a slow, steady pace.

"Use your fingers, too." The chief instructed. Leon rolled his eyes, but slipped two fingers into himself, letting out a little noise when he brushed his prostate. He rubbed the spot firmly, hips jerking back and forth. It didn't take long to chase his orgasm, and he came with a quiet whimper, spilling into his hand. 

"Now can I go?" He asked.

"Lick it up first." Irons pulled his desk chair out, sitting down heavily. He watched as Leon cleaned his fingers, sliding his tongue between each one. "Good puppy. Now you can go."

He was on his feet in an instant, pulling on his clothes. His uniform stuck to the still-drying sweat covering his back and chest, and he winced when he felt cum leak down his thigh. He definitely needed a shower.

"Don't forget." Irons grunted, tossing his time card across the desk. "Same time next week."


	2. Merchant

_Jesus fuck, they're right there._

Leon bit down on his wrist, watching the ganados patrol around the cavern in front of him. He was peering through a slat in a poorly boarded up window, doing his damndest not to make a noise.

"Like the thrill of danger?" 

A throaty whisper made him roll his eyes. He bit down harder when the merchant's hips slapped against his, the sound echoing quietly. His eyes were glued to the ganados, blissfully unaware of the depravity going on a mere 30 feet from them. 

"Hurry up." He hissed, eager to get away from the scummy walls and stale air of the underground passage. He needed that ammo desperately, but if the ganados found him so indisposed, it would be for naught. 

"No patience, stranger." 

God's above, his breath reeked. Like rot and the aftertaste of cigarettes. Leon doubted the man actually smoked, but the smell was just as overpowering. It reminded him of the RPD, of Irons' cigars and of the reporter, Ben, smoking away his last minutes in his cell. 

A hand coming down on his ass startled him, and he barely managed to hold back an undignified yelp. The merchant chuckled, grimy gloves squeezing and pinching the smooth skin of his upper thighs before moving up to the swell of his backside. Leon laid his head down on the table he was bent over with a solid thunk. He wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, and surely not to this foul smelling trader, but being played with so carelessly, having his body manipulated for someone else's pleasure, made his blood rush southwards. 

"Like that?"

If only he'd shut up. Leon ignored him, focusing on how his cock throbbed between his legs. The merchant seemed to have noticed it as well, reaching down to squeeze him firmly. 

"Seems like you do." He snickered, and Leon wrinkled his nose at the sound. He couldn't help but buck backwards into the touch, especially when the hand on his hip tightened, allowing the merchant to ruthlessly slam into him. 

"I kind of have a time limit, here." He reminded through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, stranger." Those disgusting fingers left his cock in order to comb through his hair, smearing pre-cum in his bangs. "But if you want that ammo, you'll learn to shut up and take what I give you."

_Ugh._

Leon curled his fingers around the edge of the table, silently pretending it was the merchant's throat. Insufferable human being. If he didn't need someone to ferry guns and ammo to him, he'd… Well, he supposed there was some merit to the expression "fog of war".

"I have a proposition." The merchant leaned forward, licking at the shell of his ear. Leon resisted every urge inside him to elbow the man in the throat. 

"What?" He asked flatly.

"If you let me keep some mementos of this occasion, I'll double the prize."

"Mementos? You want a ring and wedding bells?" Leon snarked. He grunted when the merchant slapped his ass again, harder. One of the man's hands set down a film camera beside his head. "Oh, I'm flattered, but-"

"Double the prize." The merchant hissed. "Ten percent off future purchases."

_Well._

"Fine." Leon snapped. "Just… if I see Saddler jacking off to a picture of my ass, I will break your neck."

"So little faith, stranger." The merchant snatched up the camera. There was a soft click, and then the grating turn of the film advance lever. Irritated, he rocked his hips back, fucking himself on the man's cock. If he wasn't going to do the work, Leon would do it his damn self. He had a schedule to keep. Another throaty, gurgling laugh had him biting back a snarl.

"I told you to hurry up." He hissed, glancing at the ganados again. They'd moved further away, a blessing indeed. The merchant grumbled something under his breath before pulling Leon back towards the edge of the table. It creaked dangerously as he started thrusting at a bruising pace. 

_Finally._

Leon let out a few breathy noises as the merchant managed to find his prostate, only to groan in disappointment when the stimulation ceased.

"What the fuck?" He snapped.

"Patience." The merchant chided again. "I have plans, stranger."

"Yeah. Me too." Leon groaned. He arched his back when he felt the merchant still. A disgusting trickle down his thighs meant that he had finally cum.

Snap. Creak. Snap. Creak.

He'd forgotten about the camera. 

"Spread yourself out." The merchant commanded. Leon swore at him through gritted teeth, reaching back to give him a better view of the cum leaking out of his hole. 

Snap. Creak.

"Now clean me off. I'm filthy from your whorish body."

Leon snorted, but shifted off the table, falling to his knees. He took the merchant's cock in his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the underside.

Snap. Creak. Snap. Creak.

"We're never doing this again." He announced, pulling back for air. The merchant tangled a hand in his hair before rubbing his dick on Leon's face. 

"Whatever you say, stranger."

"Fuck off." He opened his mouth, ignoring the amount of spit and pre-cum now staining his cheeks. Glaring through his bangs, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking the merchant down his throat. His gag reflex made an attempt to rebel, but he closed his eyes and forced it down, swallowing around the heavy flesh.

Snap. Creak.

The camera was started to really get on his nerves, and for the briefest of moments, he considered biting down and foregoing the ammo entirely. A hand in his hair made him look up, directly into the lens.

Snap. Creak.

He growled in warning, ignoring how the fingers in his hair tightened. He nearly choked when the merchant thrust into his mouth. He let his jaw go slack, and focused on keeping his throat open as he was face fucked. In his wide array of experience being on the providing end of a blow job, they usually lasted just shy of six minutes. His surprise was tangible when the merchant suddenly shoved him away, followed by splashes of white in his vision.

"Did you-"

Snap. Creak. Snap. Creak. Snap. Creak.

"You _fucker!_ " Leon spat out. He wiped the cum from his eyes, further annoyed by how impeccable the man's aim was. He huffed. "Ammo?"

"One more thing to take care of." The merchant nudged Leon's cock with the toe of his boot.

"What? You obviously didn't care about it earlier." He hissed. 

"That's because I wanted to watch." He held up the camera. Leon grit his teeth. He wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping it slowly. He rocked into it, desperate to ignore the sound of the camera going off.

Snap. Creak. Snap. Creak.

"Finger yourself." The merchant demanded. Distantly, Leon wondered why his "suitors" always wanted to watch him get off. He pushed the thought down, rubbing his fingertips over his prostate. 

"Mm!" He bit down on his lip.

Snap. Creak.

_Damn that camera._

He had half a mind to smash it when the deal was done, but he would almost certainly require the merchant's services again. He was close now, eager to get it over with. He sped up his fingers, groaning. 

"How come you don't make those noises for me?"

"You don't feel this good." Leon snapped. He shuddered, jerking his hips up as he came. He watched the sticky fluid splash on the dirt floor, imitating the grossest tide pool he'd ever seen. 

Snap. Creak.

"Ammo." He said, getting to his feet and pulling his pants back up around his waist. "Now."

The merchant opened a crate, revealing a few boxes of shotgun shells. Leon tucked them into his ammo case, taking the time to make sure his gun was loaded before heading for the exit.

"Come back anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @locusdesperatus


	3. Simmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a little carried away with this one

"These." Leon dropped the file request forms on Simmons' desk before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I need them to finish my report."

He watched his boss pick through the documents, eyeing file numbers and titles. 

"These have a high security clearance."

"I work directly with the president. I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to see files that are pertinent to that job." Leon snapped. 

"Make no mistake, I can get them for you." Simmons sat back in his chair. "But I think you know the arrangement here."

"You-" Leon saw red for a moment before he calmed himself down. "Last time it was for furlough to see Sherry, these are just some damn papers!" 

"These are documents that have information regarding the US military's intervention in Eastern Slav. They're a little more than just some papers." Simmons pointed out. "Do you want them or not?" 

"Fine." He leaned forward over the desk. "But if you get cum in my eyes again, I'll replace all your coffee creamer with Elmer's glue."

Simmons only smiled at him, pushing his chair back from his desk. Leon stripped off the vest he wore over his dress shirt, tossing it onto the couch. He came around the desk, kneeling in front of his boss. When he shuffled under the oaken wood table, he glanced up. Simmons wheeled his chair in closer, spreading his legs. Leon huffed softly before undoing the man's pants, tugging the fly open. He was surprised to find him already half hard, and the realization hit him after a moment.

"Bastard." He said. "You planned this."

"I knew you wouldn't want just any files." Simmons told him. "Now, be a good boy and put that tongue to use before I change my mind."

Leon rolled his eyes, pumping his hand up and down to coax him to full hardness. After steeling himself, he ran his tongue over the head, tasting salty pre-cum already starting to leak out. He gave a few more licks around the shaft before fitting it into his mouth. A hand tangled in his hair, forcing more down his throat. He held back a gag, grabbing onto Simmons' knees for support. His tongue writhed beneath the heavy flesh, doing his best to please. He needed those files, and apparently everyone he'd ever worked for knew just what kind of currency he dealt in. He winced at an especially sharp tug on his hair. 

"I shouldn't be doing the work here, Agent Kennedy." Simmons reminded. Leon made an offended noise around the cock in his mouth before giving in. He bobbed his head back and forth, already feeling drool spill over his bottom lip. A clicking noise registered in the back of his head, but he didn't react until he heard Hunnigan's voice.

"You called me in, sir?" She asked, clearly irritated. Leon froze, eyes wide. He couldn't let Hunnigan see him like this. Another sharp tug on his hair had him moving slowly, keeping as quiet as possible. He swore she could hear the lewd squelch produced when Simmons thrust against his throat. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. How the hell was he supposed to look at her again?

"Yes, would you see to obtaining these files for me?"

Papers shuffled above him. At least Simmons was keeping his end of the bargain.

"This is some high-level stuff, but I'll get right on it. Anything else?"

_No. Please, just go back to your desk._

"There is something…"

_Bastard!_

"What's that?" She sounded even more irritated, inflection she usually reserved just for Leon.

"Could you look into getting another copy of the president's itinerary for next week? Our _top agent_ seems to have lost his."

That wasn't true. Leon resisted the urge to bite down. Simmons was making up excuses now, just to make him more uncomfortable.

"Of course he did." Hunnigan sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, that's all." Simmons dismissed her. When the door clicked shut, he took an especially vicious grip on Leon's hair, forcing the rest of his cock into his mouth. 

"Augh!" Leon choked, but squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on breathing. He relaxed as much as he could, swallowing spit and pre-cum. If Simmons wanted to play rough, then he could play rough. He groaned when he was pulled back suddenly.

"What?" He hissed. Simmons handed him a bottle of lube. 

"Get yourself ready." He said. Leon took it with a glare, working on pulling off his pants and shoes. He began to unbutton his shirt, looking up when Simmons kicked his knee. "Leave it." He ordered. 

"What's your game?" Leon asked, kicking off his boxers. He poured some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it up.

"You'll see."

Fucker. He pressed a finger into himself, groaning softly. He knocked his head against the side of the desk, taking deep breaths.

"Eager." Simmons nudged his legs further apart with his foot. Leon groaned again, biting his lip. It'd been a while since he'd had time to indulge himself, much less open himself up like this. A second finger had him breathing heavily, gasping against the hardwood. He brushed against his prostate, and moaned openly. A touch to his cock made his eyes fly open. Simmons was pressing his shoe against him, encouraging him to rut against it like a dog. Baring his teeth, he did so, unable to ignore how good it felt.

"If only he could see you now." Simmons said. "Do you think Benford would still be able to look you in the eye if he knew how easy it was to get you on your knees?" 

"Fuck off." Leon hissed. 

"Maybe we should send him a picture-"

"No!" He jerked upright, only to fall back when Simmons rubbed his cock with surprising force. "Shit!" He glared up at him.

"Aren't you done yet?" He asked. Leon held his tongue, pressing his fingers back into himself. He tilted his head back in defiance, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. 

"Why?" He asked after a moment, slipping in a third finger. He let a sultry moan slip out, daring Simmons to react. "Impatient?"

"I have things to do besides putting nasty whores in their place." 

"Ouch." Leon laughed. "You wound me." His voice took on a mocking tone. Simmons growled, grabbing his arm. He tugged the agent upwards, promptly shoving him face down on the desk. Leon's hands slid over a mess of papers, scattering them on the floor. His wrists were grabbed, pinned together behind the small of his back. The _zip!_ of plastic ties let him know that he was truly in for a ride. He yelped when his hair was yanked on, pulling him back.

"Always strutting around with your shirt undone-" Simmons hissed. He reached around, grabbing onto Leon's pecs. He squeezed them hard, making the agent hiss. He tried to pull away, twisting in his bonds.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"Shut up." Simmons rolled the muscle beneath his palms, tugging and pulling on it. Leon shivered, gasping for air. He couldn't shake how humiliating the groping was, even though he could feel his cock twitching in appreciation. He was pulled backwards, and realized with horror that was in Simmons' lap, his legs spread wide over his boss' knees. 

"Such a slut. You want someone to do this to you, you wouldn't walk around with your tits hanging out if you didn't." He pinched Leon's nipple cruelly, watching him struggle. "Yeah, you want this." Simmons reached down, running his knuckle over the bottom of Leon's cock. "See? You need someone to put you in your place." 

"I just want the- Ah!" Leon arched his back when Simmons squeezed his chest again, thoroughly wrinkling the dress shirt that was starting to slip off his shoulders. He gasped when something bit into his chest, invoking a short wave of pain. He looked down to see a binder clip clinging to his nipple through his shirt. A pinch on the other side had him groaning and shifting his hips. He rubbed against Simmons' cock, feeling it slide against the curve of his ass. 

"Up." 

Leon managed to get enough leverage to push himself off the man's lap, only to feel a hand guide him back down, slow and steady. He gasped when he felt Simmons' dick press into him, stretching him with a gentle sting. 

"Shit-" He didn't have enough strength in his thighs to hold himself up, not with how far his legs were spread. Nearly impaling himself on his boss' cock, he gave in and leaned back. His breath was coming in high-pitched gasps, feeling too full too fast. It was a feeling that left a curl of arousal in his stomach, which he silently chastised himself for. 

_Normal people don't get off on this shit, Kennedy._

"You take it like a pro." Simmons traced the curve of his throat, and Leon shivered under the touch. "You spend a lot of time practicing? How many of your fellow agents do you have wrapped around your finger? How many of them have used you?"

"Shut up." He snapped. Simmons ignored him, slowly pushing him upwards, bouncing him in his lap. "Oh, fuck-" Leon tensed, letting out a wanton noise. Fingers crept over his skin, slipping into his mouth and holding his jaw open. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that you let that resistance fighter bend you over one of the church pews. Wouldn't be surprised if you had serviced the whole group. Was that why the one kid was so friendly with you?"

"Ah!" It was difficult to convey his anger with fingers in his mouth, but Leon did his best.

"And even before that. Did you let Saddler have some fun with you before you killed him? Or Krauser?"

Leon bit down on Simmons' fingers. Fuck the files. Fuck how good the ties and the clips and the cock in his ass felt. Fuck Simmons. 

"You _bitch!_ "

"No!" Leon cried out when his jaw was grabbed tightly, squeezed with inhuman strength. 

"The humiliation is part of this, agent Kennedy." Simmons hissed in his ear. "I know you like it. Your cock is twitching, leaking all over your thighs. You could get away from me if you wanted to. But you don't. You want me to be rough with you, or you wouldn't let me do this."

Damn him. Leon squirmed again. Damn him for playing him so well. And damn himself for liking it. 

"Now," Simmons forced him to turn his head. "You're going to ride me, and you're going to tell me how good it feels." He surged forward, biting Leon's bottom lip. It wasn't even a kiss, just teeth tugging on his skin until his mouth was red and swollen, a little bit of blood on his chin. Squeezing hands on his hips encouraged him to move, rocking himself back and forth. Leon shuddered, feeling consumed by the anger and lust balled in his diaphragm. He watched a bead of pre-cum roll over the head of his cock, sliding down painfully slow. Simmons brushed his finger over it, making him groan. He didn't protest when the digit was pressed in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it obediently.

"Much better." Simmons praised, running a hand over Leon's stomach. "Tell me how good it feels."

"It feels good." He managed. "Feels… full. And- and-"

"Like this is where you belong?" The whisper dripped with poison, though it sounded so sweet washing over his flushed skin. 

"Yeah."

"Ask me to play with you."

"Please." Leon bounced a little harder, gasping when he hit his prostate dead on. "Please touch me."

"Touch you where?"

"My… my chest."

"Hm." Simmons didn't seem entirely pleased, but he overlooked the vagueness. His fingers rubbed over Leon's pecs, brushing against the makeshift clamps. He squeezed and massaged the muscle, watching the agent try and stifle the moans threatening to escape him. When he plucked at the clips, tugging them up and away, Leon made a sinful noise, grinding his prostate against Simmons' cock. He twitched and jerked from the pleasure, caught in a loop.

"Such a shame." The security advisor twisted the clamp, enjoying the sob he got in response. "You're so well behaved like this. I'd love to keep you here, sat on my lap. Let all the other agents see you spread open for me." 

"Don't- don't let them-" Leon nearly collapsed when Simmons let go of his chest, allowing him to catch his breath. 

"On one condition." 

"What's that?" He started moving again, rising and falling in a quick rhythm. His thighs were burning from the exertion.

"Be a good boy, make me cum." Simmons told him. He sat back, letting him do all the work. The ceiling light glinted off of blond hair, sweaty and plastered to Leon's forehead. It was in his eyes, but he couldn't do much to remedy it, hands still tied tightly behind his back. 

"Fuck." He tried to close his legs to get more leverage, groaning when Simmons pulled them back with a harsh squeeze. 

"What's the matter, haven't been working out as much as you should?" He chuckled, massaging the soft skin of Leon's inner thighs. "Fine, I'll help you out." He steadied himself, thrusting upwards. 

"I'd enjoy this a lot more without commentary." Leon snarked, grunting when he was shoved upwards. Simmons pushed him off his lap, laughing when he collapsed back against the desk. 

"You're too much work for me to consider holding my tongue." He snapped. Kicking Leon's legs apart, he pushed back into him and began fucking him in earnest, shoving him into the desk with the force behind his thrusts. It tugged on the clips fiercely, making Leon whine and whimper into the wood finish. Simmons nearly lifted him off the floor with the force of his last thrusts, seating himself deep inside him as he came. 

"Ugh." Leon groaned, disgusted by the wet noise made when they separated. He jerked when fingers traced his rim before dipping inside, pushing cum back inside him. 

"On your knees."

"What?" Leon felt boneless already, exhausted from the stress position. With a tug on his wrists, he slid off the desk, kneeling in front of his boss. A polished dress shoe traced the line of his thigh, heading up to brush against his dick, which jumped and twitched in excitement. Slow strokes up and down the length of it had him struggling to stay still. The rubber sole dragged deliciously on his skin, pulling and pinching sensitive nerves. 

"If you want to get off, you're going to have to do it yourself." Simmons said with a smirk. He readjusted his tie, leaning back in his chair. Leon looked up at him, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. He held his gaze as he rolled his hips, rutting against the rubber. He shivered when Simmons pressed down a little harder, trapping his cock against his stomach. It was slick with pre-cum, and slid easily back and forth, sending shocks of please down between his legs and up his spine. Leon started to get desperate, not caring how wantonly he was humping his boss' shoe.

"What's the matter, not enough for you?" Simmons teased. He leaned forward, tilting Leon's chin up. "You need something more?"

"Please." He gasped out, moaning when the pressure on his dick bordered on pain. 

"Please what?"

Leon shook his head, not willing to give into begging. Not for Simmons. He let out a breathy noise when fingers dipped into his mouth again, holding his jaw open. 

"I haven't got all day. You'll get off on my foot or not at all." Simmons told him. He reached down with his free hand, tugging and twisting the clips. Leon cried out around his fingers, thrusts getting sloppy. He closed his eyes as he came, his mewling muffled by the makeshift gag. 

"Fuck-" He fell backwards when Simmons released him, hitting his head on the desk. "Ow."

"Such a mess." He looked distastefully at his shoe.

"Well," Leon tilted his head. "Try to keep your hands to yourself next time." He looked down as Simmons nudged him with his toe. "Really?"

"I expect full service." 

"Fuck you." He bent over, dragging his tongue over the leather. It came clean fairly easily, although he could swear he tasted shoe polish mixed in with his own cum. 

"Have you ever considered becoming certified for honeytrap missions?" Simmons asked. Leon shook his head, focused on the bitter taste staining his tongue. "Hm. I think you'd do well. Interested?" 

"Depends." He straightened up, licking his lower lip. "How much will you pay me and who do I have to bend over for?"

"After that display, I doubt you'll take issue with either of those details." Simmons opened a drawer in his desk, taking out a stack of paper. Bending down, he removed the clips, eliciting a sharp groan. He massaged Leon's chest, making him shudder and try to pull away from the pain. "Stop. It will help the circulation." He scolded.

"I'm more worried about my hands." Leon told him. He hissed when Simmons pinched his nipple once more before cutting the zip tie on his wrists. Rubbing the raw skin, he smoothed over the harsh indents left by the plastic. 

"Here's the paperwork. I'll have those files sent to your desk. Get out of my office." Simmons told him, turning his back in order to stare out the window like some sort of James Bond villain. Leon shook his head in annoyance. He grabbed his clothes from under the desk, pulling them back on. Cursing, he tried to smooth out all the wrinkles with his hands. 

"I don't suppose you have an iron?"

"Afraid not."

"Asshole." He muttered under his breath. He took the papers, stopping beside the door to pick up his vest.

"Mind the cum stain."

"The what?" Leon looked down, eyes widening when he saw the smear across his shirt. "Oh, you-"

"Dismissed."

"...Bastard."


	4. Arias

It had to have been at least two hours since Arias left. The windows were curtained, making it hard to tell based on the shadows, but Leon was grateful. Grateful that no one could see… this. He groaned into the gag, shifting his feet. His resolve was crumbling more every minute, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself up.

Sweat dripped down his neck, evidence of how hard he was straining to keep on his toes. His thighs were trembling with the effort, and he tugged uselessly on the ropes around his wrists. They were attached to a pulley above him, weighted down by one of Arias' stupid brass bookends. He could pull and squirm all he wanted, the rope would never take his weight. The arches of his feet screamed in protest as he shifted again. He was perched awkwardly, legs spread even with his shoulders. 

_"I think you'll like this."_  
Arias had whispered in his ear, his hands exploring and caressing further and further south.

He had expected… something. Certainly not this. His calf began to cramp, and he gave in, lowering himself back onto the dildo. It buzzed to life, and he cried out into the gag, hips jerking forward. It hadn't been so bad at first. The fullness had been tinged with pain, just the way he liked it. The vibrations had made his toes curl, made him throw back his head, uncaring for how his hair tangled around his ears. But, that had been an hour ago.

Now, he was easily four orgasms deep, and his body was begging for it to end. He nearly sobbed when the tip of the toy rubbed firmly against his prostate. It ached, spent and abused already. And Arias had barely touched him. Leon's cock twitched with interest, and he let out another dismayed noise. He was getting too old for this. His heels finally touched the wood floor, forcing the toy deeper inside him. He swore his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, and he thanked whatever god was watching him that he hadn't passed out. Being eaten by a B.O.W. wasn't the most pleasant way to go, but impaling yourself on a dildo and perforating your intestines was much, much worse. 

He flexed his arms for the hundredth time, trying to break free of the ropes. It was useless. Even if he could get his hands free, it wasn't like he'd be able to bend over to loosen the locking mechanism on the toy. It was attached to a long pole, bolted into the floor. He understood the need for the bolts, but, in Arias' office? Where he regularly made deals with his super secret list of buyers? 

That list was why Leon was here in the first place. The DSO had tasked him with seducing the arms dealer in order to get into his office. He wasn't supposed to get caught in the spider's web, but here he was, shivering as his cock twitched hungrily and drank in the vibrations deep inside him. Pain flared up with every movement he made, though it only spurred his libido on. The sensitivity and the way his body begged for a rest made his cheeks heat up and his teeth grind down on the cloth tied between his lips. 

He heard the door behind him slide open, and his whole body tensed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Arias' voice was like wet sandpaper, sending shivers up his legs. Gloved fingers touched his lower back, tracing the dimples just above his waistband. They slid upwards, detouring to touch a few scattered moles on his skin. When the gag was finally, _finally_ untied, he let out a soft moan.

"Arias, god-"

"A god, hm?" Those fingers found their way over his ribs, coming under his arms to rub his chest in a way that was mockingly soothing. "Good Lord." Arias peered over his shoulder. "You've made quite a mess of my floor."

"You've made quite a mess of my sanity."

"Oh, I'll bet." His grin was positively wolfish, and he tugged Leon's head back by his hair. Teeth followed the curve of his neck, latching on just below his pulse point.

"He-Hey!" Leon groaned, stopped when Arias took hold of his jaw, tilting his head up. He shivered again, pain welling up in his neck. The bite was vicious, and sure to leave a deep purple mark. 

"How many times?" Arias asked, his free hand rubbing over Leon's stomach. 

"What?" He tried to push himself upwards to get back on the balls of his feet and off the vibrating toy, but Arias held him in place. "Fuck!" He squirmed more desperately.

"How many times did you cum while I was gone? Be honest." He purred, reaching down to trail his leather-clad fingers over the length of Leon's cock.

"I- I don't know." He gasped at the touch, throwing his head back against Arias' shoulder. His hips bucked, unsure of whether to pull away or push forward.

"That's not a good answer." Arias scolded. "Give me a number." 

"Uh-" Leon jerked when the fingers returned, wrapping firmly around his length and stroking him achingly slow. "I- I think four. Four times."

"Good. I like it when my playthings pay attention." 

He couldn't help but moan at that, caught between the praise, the stimulation, and the air of possessiveness in Arias' voice. It was almost cruel, but the over sensitive nerves in his cock screamed out for more. 

"One more, I think." He released Leon's jaw, reaching out to untie his hands. "But you'll be coming on my cock, and you'll be begging for it." 

He nearly lost his balance, having to lean into Arias to keep himself upright. Again, he didn't fancy a dildo-related cause of death. Relief washed over him when the dealer began to unlatch the mechanism on the pole. Slowly, and dragging horribly along his inner walls, the dildo slid out of him. His legs wobbled threateningly, and he curled his fingers in a white suit jacket.

"Careful. I just had it dry cleaned." Arias took his elbow, guiding him towards the desk. Leon collapsed onto the oak wood gratefully, groaning. He barely even flinched when leather gloves returned to prod at his thighs, spreading them wide. Arias rubbed at his rim, making him whimper from how sensitive it was. When long fingers dipped inside him, he gripped onto the desk, briefly wondering how he always found himself bent over such furniture. 

"Pliant." Arias praised, rubbing his free hand over Leon's back. "You're exhausted, aren't you?"

"Uh huh." He pressed his cheek to the cold wood, grateful to be off his feet. 

"But you looked so beautiful, struggling to keep yourself on your toes." He rubbed Leon's prostate firmly, earning a weak moan. "I could barely focus on my meeting, and I kept checking the camera. You looked so beautiful, strung up just for me. I couldn't tear myself away."

"Well, satisfied?" Leon asked. He groaned when Arias slapped his ass hard, punishment for the bit of attitude in his voice. His breathing hitched when he felt the fingers inside him disappear, only to be swiftly replaced by a cock. It was hot and heavy when it pressed into him, and much more intimate than the toy's body temperature silicone. 

"Ask nicely." Arias told him, touching the arch of his lower back. "Or I'll put you back on it."

"N-no." Leon shook his head as much as he could. He was relaxed now, he wouldn't be able to handle holding himself up like that again. "Please." His lips felt numb, and he swiped his tongue over them. "Please fuck me."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why should I?" Arias asked.

"Because-" Leon faltered. What the hell was his game? He squirmed slightly, feeling threatening hands tighten on his hips. "Because I need it."

"You need it? I thought you were tired, that it was too much."

"I need your cock." He forced out. His reward was a sharp thrust, startling him. His gasp was cut off, but not soon enough.

"Yeah, you do." Arias teased him. He started a slow pace, easing in and out of Leon with admirable restraint. "Tell me how much you need it."

"I- I need it so bad." He bit down on his lip. He could see the playing cards in Arias' metaphorical hand now. No matter, he could play the whore. "God, I need- I want you inside me. Want you so deep. Please, Glenn. Harder- Ah!" His grip on the desk broke, and he was shoved forward from the force of Arias' thrust. 

"Merely a cock-hungry harlot, aren't you?" The dealer asked. His pace was faster now, and had more weight behind it, ensuring it would bury him deep inside Leon, who was too busy making soft "ah! ah! ah!" noises to properly voice his displeasure at the name calling. His voice was breathy, betraying how aroused he actually was by the rough treatment. Even though his body already ached from earlier, his cock bobbed happily along with Arias' thrusts, knocking against the front of the desk.

"Come," Arias guided Leon's hand between his own legs. "Get yourself off, or I'll leave you high and dry."

"Glenn-"

"Shh." He soothed, trailing his fingers over scars and muscle. "Just focus on yourself, darling. I'll take care of everything else."

Leon frowned to himself. He didn't like where this was going. His fingers closed around his cock, pumping it slowly at first. It felt raw, like someone had tried to jack him off with sandpaper, but the tingles of pleasure were still there. He focused on them, spreading his legs a little more. An appreciative squeeze of his hips let him know that Arias noticed, and took full advantage of the extra room to pound into him, lifting his hips with the ferocity of his thrusts. It had been a long while since Leon had gotten fucked this hard, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. If nothing else, it was masturbation material for later. 

"Ah!" He yelled out when a hand came down on his ass, startling him. Arias rubbed over the spot, squeezing and pulling on the abused flesh.

"You tighten up so _deliciously_ when I strike you." He purred. Leon pressed his face harder against the desk. He was getting whiplash from the way Arias bounced between softer words and punishing quips about his promiscuity. It was hard enough to stay one step ahead of him when they were merely chatting, but now, face down on his desk, completely overstimulated, and speared on his cock, he was struggling even harder. 

"Please, Glenn." He begged. He wanted this to be over, wanted to find the stupid list, get the stupid names, and then sleep for three days. Tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes, bubbling up from the coiling heat in his stomach and how every thrust of Arias' hips and each stroke of his own hand elicited shivers of pain. He couldn't get enough.

"I've changed my mind." Arias batted his hands away. "I want you focused on screaming my name when you cum." He was much rougher, and Leon keened, sobbing against the desk. 

"Glenn-" He forced out. "God, please, more." His fingers scratched at the smooth wood, unable to find purchase. Arias rubbed his thumb harshly over Leon's frenulum, making him squirm and struggle. With one more hard thrust, he came undone, emptying himself into the body below him. 

"Oh, fuck!" Leon bit down on his wrist to silence another cry. The hand on his cock didn't let up, the smooth leather gliding over his skin and smearing pre-cum along his length. 

"Cum for me." Arias whispered, leaning over to keep himself fully seated inside Leon. 

"Oh- n- Glenn!" He sobbed as he came, a sad amount of fluid leaking onto Arias' glove. His whole body shook, jerking away from the touch that now brought only pain.

"Good, good." 

Praising hands smoothed over his back and hips, one drifting up to pet his hair lazily. Leon was boneless, panting as he tried to will strength back into his limbs. The touches ceased after a minute, and he wrinkled his nose at the wet squelch that announced Arias' withdrawal from his body. 

"I'm going to shower." He said, petting Leon's hair one last time. "Clean yourself up, and be ready for dinner by the time I get back."

"Sure." He mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. He heard a satisfied chuckle before the door hissed open. Waiting to hear it shut, he picked himself up off the desk on shaky legs. He ignored the cum sliding steadily down his thighs, limping over to see the monitor facing the back wall of the room. It woke happily when he wiggled the mouse, and he quickly found the documents he was looking for. A quick search of his discarded clothes brought out the USB stick he needed, and he copied over the information. His eyes darted to the camera in the corner of the room before he hastily dressed, knowing his time was now limited. Arias would find out what he'd done soon enough, and he needed to be long gone by the time that happened. 

"Prick." He mumbled, wincing when his belt rubbed against his sore ass. "Making me stand around on that fucking thing for god knows how long…" He trailed off. " _Oh, Leon, you'll be great for honey trap missions, you've got such a pretty face!_ Fuck off." He yanked on his boots with a frown. "I'm too old for this shit."

The door opened when he approached, and he turned at the last moment to flip off the camera before making his way out of the complex.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> I fully intend to write more of this, but I'm slow to come up with pairings and kinks. If you have suggestions or requests, comment here, hit me up on Twitter, or use my curiouscat!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
